


Night Out

by orphan_account



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Ball Gag, Blindfolded, Cock and Ball Torture, Discord nasties at it again, Edging, Foreplay, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Rough Sex, Soft sex, Spanking, This is the ‘BDSM’ fic, Vibrating Cockring, Waxplay, gagged, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Giovanni and Crusher barely had the chance to spend time with each other, so when the opportunity arose that allowed them to spend a few days together, they most certainly took it.They planned to do something a bit more than ‘spend time together’ on their trip.
Relationships: Crusher/Giovanni Potage
Kudos: 65





	Night Out

Crusher and Giovanni had been planning this for months on end, and the day finally arrived.

They were excited to say the least, they’d both wanted to try some stuff out but hadn’t had the chance.

So, here they were, in the pristine, beige hotel room.

They had already unpacked and put everything away. They were planning on staying there for a few days, just to alleviate suspicion.

Crusher was getting the room set up while Giovanni prepped himself in the bathroom. He was really just talking to himself as he stared at his reflection.

Crusher called on his boss to let him know everything was ready. Giovanni decided to go for it, even if he wasn’t fully ready.

The moment Giovanni stepped out of the bathroom, Crusher’s face lit up.

Giovanni was in nothing but a pair of red boxers, hair already an absolute mess. He was standing like he was ready to dominate the shit out of his minion, oh, how confident.

Giovanni glanced around the room, seeing lit candles placed around the room. They were the only things lighting the room as the lights were off and the curtains were closed.

Crusher strode on over to his boyfriend, also only wearing boxers, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. He gave Giovanni a _big_ kiss before whispering.

“Ready, sweetheart?”

“Hell yeah~...”

He pushed the smirking, cocky boy onto the bed and reached to grab some silk rope, grabbing his boyfriend’s hands and tying the silk gently around his wrists.

Crusher pulled back for mere seconds before leaning down again, pressing his lips to Giovanni’s neck and sucking roughly.

The absolute bottom let out loud moans at the sensation, tilting his head up to give Crusher a bit more space.

Of course he took the chance while it was there, kissing and sucking all over his exposed neck.

He grazed his—manicured, courtesy of his boss—nails over Giovanni’s chest gently, pinching one of his nipples for a quick second.

Giovanni yelped out at the feeling, arching his back slightly. His chest was immediately pushed back down, not too harshly, a chuckle was heard from the top.

“You alright down there~?”

“Get on with it, dickhead~...”

Giovanni was smirking again, although his face was flushed pink.

Crusher changed that once more, by sitting up and giving his covered dick a slap.

The pink haired man moaned out loudly, biting at his lip.

The other knew that his boss was hard already, he’d seen it when he stepped out of the bathroom.

He hummed and got off of him, going into the bedside cabinet and taking out a pretty thick cockring, holding it up to let Giovanni see.

Giovanni let out a soft, nervous chuckle as Crusher got back into place. He pulled Gio’s boxers down and took a good look at his dick before jerking him off, hearing more moans escaping the twink.

Giovanni bucked his hips up a few times, looking down at his boyfriend’s hand as it slowly rubbed his cock up and down.

Crusher was the one smirking now. He turned the cockring on, seeing Gio’s face turn from flustered to surprised.

“It vibrates?”

“Of course it does~...”

He slipped it onto his cock, Giovanni reacting almost instantly. He squirmed slightly, his face turning bright red and, in an attempt to quieten down, attempted to stuff his face into his arm.

Crusher flicked the tip, getting a yelp in response. He reached up and grabbed his bound wrists, undoing them slightly. He then proceeded to tie the silk to the bed frame.

“Don’t try and hide yourself, sweetie, I wanna hear you, not be sitting in silence~...”

Giovanni stuck his tongue out. Crusher took the chance and leaned down, shoving his tongue into his boss’ mouth. He felt Giovanni’s slip into his after a moment.

As they kissed, Crusher reached a hand down and rubbed at Giovanni’s cock gently, feeling his moans vibrate in his mouth.

They stayed there for a few minutes, making out with each other while Giovanni got his dick rubbed, each moment getting closer and closer to an orgasm.

As soon as Crusher realised Giovanni was getting close, he slid his hand down his dick—receiving a slight jolt in response—and turned the vibrations off.

He pulled away from him, hearing a loud whine come from the flustered man.

“Why’d you-...? Why’d you do that...?”

“Because, you were having too much fun~...”

Crusher chuckled, wrapping a hand around his cock and squeezing gently. Giovanni let out soft whimpers and moans as he did so, a drop of precum spilling out of him.

Crusher got up once more, going back into the drawer he got the cockring from. He pulled out an eye mask and a ballgag.

Giovanni looked a bit surprised, as you would.

“One minute you want me to be screaming and the next you’re gagging me? Think you need to work out your prio-!”

He was cut off by the ball being shoved into his mouth as Crusher put it on him, chuckling once again.

“I’ve got my priorities straight, Creampuff, I still want you to scream~...”

Giovanni was going to at least attempt to speak again but decided against it as soon as he heard the nickname. His face was definitely fully red now.

Crusher slid the eye mask over his eyes and patted his cheek gently, going back into his spot once more and spreading Giovanni’s legs.

He caressed his inner thighs a bit before giving them harsh slap. Giovanni yelped out through the gag, writhing a little at the pain.

Crusher toned it down a little, slapping him again but not as hard. He didn’t want to make his boy numb.

Giovanni continued to whimper at each slap, attempting to close his legs a few times, but Crusher wouldn’t allow it. Each time he tried to close his legs, Crusher would flick the head of his dick and force his legs back open.

Eventually, Crusher stopped slapping him and went back to jerking him off, since it seemed like his orgasm had died down a bit.

Giovanni’s orgasm quickly built back up with each fast stroke, arching his back as he got ready to cum.

Unluckily for him, Crusher immediately stopped and yanked his balls.

Giovanni yelped and whined loudly into the gag, lowering his back. If he could glare at Crusher, he would.

Crusher was having quite a bit of fun, twisting Giovanni’s balls until he could tell Giovanni was in a bit too much pain. Yeah, they both *wanted* to do some hardcore shit, but neither of them wanted the other to get any long term damage.

After some lovely ball twisting, Crusher got up. He made his way over to one of the candles, picking it up and carefully waking back over.

He looked over Giovanni, watching him shift in place a bit, clearly anticipating what would happen next.

He jumped as Crusher gently placed a hand on his chest, hearing a slight chuckle escape him.

Crusher smirked, holding the melting candle over him, tipping it ever so slightly to allow a few drops to roll down the side of the candle. As the wax dripped onto him, Giovanni let out a few shaky groans.

Crusher tipped the candle a bit more, a more substantial amount of wax dripping onto his stomach.

His reaction to the puddle of burning wax pooling on his body was the same as any normal person would react; screaming loudly.

Crusher hushed him gently, dripping more wax up his body. Even if he was screaming, Giovanni loved the feeling.

After Giovanni’s torso was covered in drops of wax, Crusher set the candle down on the cabinet and began to rip the bits of paraffin off his boy.

Giovanni was whining and groaning each time he tore a piece off, he was happy it didn’t hurt as much as when it was dripping on him.

The two relaxed for a bit after all the wax was peeled off, Giovanni still laying there, wrists tied together.

Crusher laid beside him, kissing over his collarbone and stroking his stomach gently, telling him how much of a good boy he was being.

Giovanni most definitely got off to that. He would let out small giggles each time his boyfriend praised him or kissed him. He would also attempt to get out of the restraints he’d been tied with, but Crusher wasn’t done yet, so Giovanni wasn’t untied.

Crusher got up after a few minutes of praising and kissing, grabbing some more silk.

He took his original position once more and took hold of one of Giovanni’s legs, folding it and tying it together. He did the same with the other.

If Giovanni could see himself, he would probably think he was about to get roasted like a chicken.

Crusher caressed his thighs, softly asking the twink if he was sure he wanted to keep going.

‘This is the one chance we’re going to get to do stuff for a few months... Let’s go the whole way...’

Is what Giovanni would’ve replied, but he was still gagged, so all he did was nod.

Crusher got up once again, it was getting tiring getting up and down every five or ten minutes. He took a bottle of lube he’d forgotten to unpack and slathered it over his dick, his hand getting covered in the process.

He took his place, _once again_ and stroked Giovanni’s thigh again before carefully pressing a finger against his ass.

Giovanni did tighten up a little as he pushed his finger in, but as soon as Crusher stopped pushing, he relaxed.

As he slowly pumped his finger in and out, he watched Giovanni’s face, seeing it scrunch up slightly as he pushed in and watching it relax and he pulled out.

Crusher slipped another finger in, feeling Giovanni’s ass tense up again. He forgot how tight he was when he did tense up.

Little virgin boy Gio, _wah wah_.

He stopped once more, allowing a Giovanni to settle again before continuing to thrust his fingers in and out.

The fingering continued for a good few minutes before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bed.

“You ready?”

A small ‘Mhm’ came from the pink haired, sight deprived man.

Crusher almost immediately changed his position, sitting up and pressing his tip against his asshole.

Giovanni tensed up again, just from that alone. It felt stupid because he knew how big Crusher was—about two fingers wide—and was just anticipating more than he knew.

He gasped as he felt the girth slowly enter him, trying to relax as much as possible to make it easier for the both of them.

Crusher only moved when Giovanni nodded for him to go ahead.

He started off slow, thrusting at the same pace he had been with his fingers. He didn’t waste time though, he quickly got to the fast paced fucking.

Giovanni was already moaning loudly into the gag, his hands balling into fists making his fingernails dig into his palms.

Crusher chuckled breathily and suddenly bumped it up another notch, beginning to roughly fuck him, hearing his moans turn into whines.

“You sure you wanna?”

“MHM!”

“Anything for you, sweetheart~...”

He stopped for a moment, quickly picking up the pace and going all out, quick and rough, _pounding_ into the twink.

Giovanni’s whines then turned into yowls and groans. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t liking this at all.

Crusher kept at the pounding as he grabbed a hold of Giovanni’s leg with one hand and firmly grasping his cock in the other.

Giovanni became close at that one feeling, whimpering loudly as he felt Crusher’s fingers wrap around the base of his cock.

“Keep it in just a...A bit longer, baby...! almost there~!”

He squeezed Giovanni’s dick just a _bit_ harder as he got in a few more pounds, years pricking at both boys’ eyes. Giovanni’s caused by the grip Crusher had on him—he certainly did earn his nickname—and Crusher’s due to fact he was holding himself back too.

He let go of the base of Giovanni’s dick and jerked him off almost as fast as he was thrusting.

The two came pretty much at the same time, only a few milliseconds apart.

Crusher only moaned out loudly. Giovanni? He had a major orgasm, his body spasming as he came. He was screaming and tugging at the restraints on his wrists.

Crusher waited a moment for Giovanni to calm a bit before slowly pulling out of him. He reached down and untied his legs, helping his boy stretch them out.

He crawled up the bed before sitting on his chest and untying his wrists, removing the blindfold and gag afterward.

Giovanni opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the soft light of the room. He looked up at his boyfriend and reached his hands up, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Crusher smiled and leaned down, kissing all over Giovanni’s face.

“Thank you so much~... I love you~...”

Giovanni panted out before Crusher kissed him on the lips.

“You’re welcome, my soup boy~...”.


End file.
